With the wide understanding of the health hazards caused by cigarette smoking, many efforts have been made to produce safer products which eliminate or reduce the need to smoke. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,248 to Lichtneckert, et al., discloses a chewable smoking substitute composition which includes nicotine adsorbed on a cation exchange resin, which is incorporated in a chewing gum base. When chewed, nicotine is released to diminish the urge to smoke.
More recently, U.S. Pat. No. 6,211,194 to Westman et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,268,386 to Thompson disclose beverages which have nicotine dissolved in them, and are intended to provide the consumer with sufficient nicotine to suppress the urge to smoke.
The problem with the prior art products is that the dissolved nicotine imparts a harsh or unpleasant taste.